Spinogigantis
Spinogigantis is a massive mutated Spinosaurus. Appearance Spinogigantis is 90 meters tall and resembles an upright spinosaur. It has two large horns above it's eyes, with a circular crest in the middle of them. Down it's back is a row of plates resembling the sails that most spinosaurs possessed. It also possesses a row of spikes running down it's back, starting right after the horns and splitting into two rows of larger spikes on it's back. History 1978 During testing of the Organic Matter Deterioration Device, or OMDD bomb, on an island off the atlantic coast, a near complete fossil skeleton of a Spinosaurus was reformed and mutated into a colossal kaiju. 1981 After becoming too large to feed on the radiation left on the island, in 1981 the Juvenile Spinogigantis left it's home and headed towards New York. Once reaching it, the kaiju swam through the Hudson River to reach a nuclear power plant near the end of the river. At only 45 meters tall, it was far from fully grown, yet still caused a decent amount of panic. After it reached, and subsequently destroyed the power plant, the military was finally called to drive the creature away. After feeding from the radiation, the monster proceeded to rampage through the city, eventually being driven away by a barrage of firepower. It descended back into the ocean, presumably to never be seen again. Two months later, the fully grown 90 meter Spinogigantis came ashore, this time directly focused on causing destruction. With it's improved abilities, it made quick work of what was once used to drive it away. The monster made it's way through New York, flattening any attempts of stopping it. After 4 hours of it's rampage, the military hatched a plan to use an improved prototype of the OMDD. The monster was lured towards the coast once more to prevent civilian casualties, using helicopters and jets to deter it from moving forward and annoy the kaiju enough to shift it's attention. Once lured to the trap point, the bomb was detonated and the kaiju was hit directly. After the smoke had cleared, the monster was nowhere to be found. Even though a body was never found, it was assumed to be dead, as chunks of it's skin were found near the site of the explosion. Abilities * Flare Breath - A concentrated beam of fire, capable of burning and melting certain objects. Ineffective against most other kaiju. * Ruin Beam - A beam of fire infused with atomic energy, much more powerful than the Flare Breath. Relatively effective against most kaiju. * Extinction Beam - Spinogigantis' most powerful attack. A green beam of pure atomic energy. Extremely effective, yet it's high energy cost makes it a rarer attack to see. * Nuclear Pulse - A pulse of atomic energy, expanding outwards from Spinogigantis' body. While not a very effective tool for damage, it works well to expel attackers and keep them at a distance. Trivia * Spinogigantis' original name was Spinozilla. That sounds terrible, so I decided against it. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mutants Category:Hydratus's Kaiju Category:Universe 777 Category:Spinosaurid Kaiju